Uninterested
by Jackdude3006
Summary: WARNING. ONLY READ IF YOUR WILL IS STRONG. YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES WILL COME TO LIFE IN THE CH'S AFTER CH1. Cat is uninterested. Jade is. So is Tori. Who is interested in who? read to find out. Rated M for certian things. and there most likly will be a sequel. Romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship. ***Words: Ch1: 401, Ch2: 2,153, Ch3: 1,285, Ch4: 705.
1. Chapter 1

** I have a feeling that i am not going to finish love and lie. I am sorry. So i have begun another story. Prob only 2 ch, then a sequal (that is spelled wrong, aint it?) that is longer. Then again, anything i try to do never works out. **

I have no intrest in him. He is a pig. Tori is obseed with the mother fucker. Then again, so is everyone else, even Beck. Fucking bi-sexual homo.

That bastard only goes after me, and i see no reason why the brit only wants me. He fell away from the great band One Direction (worst band ever. Big Time Rush is so much better) and wont tell us his real name. Seems as though Jade is pissed 'bout something, but she will never tell me. BFF? more like NFF.

"Ello love, how are you today?" I keep on walking. "Come on love, no need to hate, just one date, and i can change your... Debate!" I am still walking towards the only safe haven, the girls changing room. "Don't let go love, just hang for the ride of a lifetime." I puch open the doors and walk to my closet. "Love can i just say-" "AHHH! Get the fuck out of here you pervert. I don't care how horny you are, you can't come in here to see free tits!"

Finally i turn around. "Hey buzzkill. Get out of here now, i need to get rid of some baggage." "Why love? i don't wanna see em tits, i just wanna take you for my ow-" All of a sudden, i see him laying in the fetal position, and some blood flowing out of his nose, and his hands on his crotch.

I look around for the hitter. And then a see s streak of black leave the room.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Jade? can i talk to you?" "No." "Why does dreamy british only like Cat, what about me?" "I said that i don't want to talk." "Please baby? i know that we had our fallout last year, but you have to help me out here." Jade punches him and his eye, and then uper-cuts his chin.

I wish that i knew what was bothering her. She has been avoiding me since the brit bought the singing department. All i want is my best friend back, and she wont even look at me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: THIS CH IS VERY DISTURBING. IF YOU WISH TO SKIP TO CH 3, THE GO AHEAD. YOU MIGHT MISS SOME IMPORTANT THINGS, BUT THIS IS VERY DISTURBING. ESPECIALLY THE FLASHBACK. THIS IS TWISTED, BUT IT HAPPENS, SO THAT IS WHY I ADDED IT.**

**Well, that was a short ch. That was better to read on an ipod/iphone. This story will switch pov of Jade and Cat. And i still dont know what a trigger warning is. So check out my youtube videos, leave me comment/pm, and i will get back to you. (i dont always check this all the time) (Jade=Janice) Also, this ch is fucking weird, so be prepared.(is this a trigger warning?)**

** And the three men mentioned in this story are people who have acctually done things to me. Ill elabortae at the end of the ch. **

She saw me. I hit two of the biggest jerks i have ever known. Both have gone after me, and both have failed. And she saw me. If only she could see how i felt about her. I saw her that first day, and i went to beck to change my mind. I could not change. She was all i thought about. I hid myself in the anger that followed me, and she kept breaking through. She hadn't changed from the day we first met, back when we were both in fourth grade.

_flashback_(author's POV)

Today is a saturday, and only three people are at the school.

"No!" "Come on you pesty little brat. Give us your dad's information." "No!" RRRIIIINNNGGGG. The man looks down at his phone in disgust. He looks back at cat and grins. "Good job cat! that was some of the best acting i have ever seen, even me, Tom Cruise." Cat stares at him with the goofy little grin on her face. "It was nothing." "Cat," Tom bends down to her level, "you need to continue what you are doing. You will be one of the best actors in the world." "Mr. Cruise." Tom looks up and his face darkens. "Cat, i must go, my new movie director want me." "Ok." "The next time i see you, and i will see you, show me your favorite little twril, ok?" Cat nods her head enthusiactly.

-playgrond-

"Come here you little brown haird twerp. I will make you est it unless you give yourself freely." Janice is stuggling on the ground, with three of her dad's best friends., all surrounding her, all with their pants on their asses. She bites one of the men's legs, and it tastes like sweat, blood, and dried cum (she still has no idea what cum is btw). "That is it you little bitch," says the biggest bastard, Evan B, and he slaps her hard enough to draw blood.

"Hey you motherfuckers are really horny huh?" each of them turn around. Evan, Nick J, and Moe L. "Oh great, the famouse actor Tommy Cruiser is gonna-" Evan drops to the ground with a broken nose. Nick pulls out a switch blade and flings it at Tom. Tom does a back flip, grabs the knife as it passes under his head, lands on the ground, spins in a 360, and flings it back at Nick. Nick falls to the ground with his hand over his balls, trying to stop the bleeding. Moe picks Janice up by her hair, sticks his dick in her face and pulls out two 44 Magnums. "Eat it or i'll blow your fucking head off." He points the other gun at Tom and blos a hole in his shoulder.

"Cat is watching the whole scene develop, and watches in horror as her best friend is forced to do some odd this to this man. Then the man groans, and Janice leaps backward as white stuff comes out of the man, and out of Janice's mouth. "You didn't eat it." He whips his dick back to being hard, and rips off Janice's skirt and sunshine panties. He positions his dick next to her ass. "AHHHHH!" He rams his dick all the way into Janice's ass, and starts laughing as blood starts flowing down and hitting the ground. He groans once again as white stuff comes out of Janice's ass.

He pulls Janice off his cock, and make her take it in her mouth once again. "Eat my cum, your blood and shit. Do it BITCH!" and Jade starts once again. He groans a third time as he cums. This time he holds Janice's head still so she has to swallow all his cum. He then shoves her off of him. Janice looks for anyone who can help. She notices Cat sitting down on the ground, horrified.

"Hey, another little brown." Moe points the gun at Cat and screams, "Get over here, or i will blow your friend's head off." Before Cat could even move, Janice bites Moe once again, and gets a kick in the face. "You wanna say something you little bitch?" "Leave her alone." Moe pulls out a lighter, opens it, and pours some of it on Janice's head. He then grabs her panties, and shoves them into her mouth, he then pulls out a Luger (P08 Parabellum) and shoots Janice in her chest, right on her right breast. He throws the gun away, and the pulls out a knife. makes an **X **on her left nipple. He then carries her bridal style over to the dumpster, pours the rest of the liger into the dumpster, then another lighter, then another, and then 4 more. He fires his gun into the Dumpster and it exploades.

Moe and Janice are no covered in flames. Moe douses them both in water with a hose. He sticks the hose up Janice's ass, and turns the valve up to full power. Janice's belly starts to get larger. Moe takes the hose out of her ass, and then steps and Janice's belly. Water shoots out of Janice's ass and pussy. Moe drags Janice's half dead body to the basketball court. Cat can still see everything.

Moe grabs a rope, ties Janice to the basket ball pole, and then fcuks her pussy without a condom. Right before he cums, he puls out his cock and lets him cum drip down Janice's body. He then fucks her pussy once more and doesn't pull put his cock. It didn't matter now anyway, her body was beyond repair, and so was her daughter inside her womb. Moe mpulls up his pants and notices that Tome Cruise is gone. He looks back at Janice, and grins. He pulls out one more lighter, and lights Janice's head on fire. He takes down the body as the fire starts leaping. Her carries the unconcious body towards his car. He made sure Cat. As soon as he was out of her sight, he throws the lifeless body into an empty dumpster, opens his trunk, then slams it shut. He checks his gun and sees that he only has two bullets left. He blows a hole through Evan's shoulder, and blows off one of Nick's nuts.

Moe drives off in his red Porshe. All of a sudden, the inside of the car is red, then the car exploads. "NOO!" screams Cat.

The police arrived, thanks to Tom.

The police help the other two men, who are accually 18 year olds, and take them to the nearest hospital. They police help Cat to her feet and see her crying. "what is wrong my little girl?" asked the commishiner. "Daddy, that man whoes car exploaded, killed Janice. She was in the trunk of his car as he drove off." "What did he do to her?" Slowly Cat told her dad everything that happened that day, and starts to realize that Janice was gone.

Janice lys in the bottom of an empty dupmster and realizes that she was violated, that her father wouldn't care about her, and that she would die.

_end flashback_

I was violated, and left to die. Cat saw me die and come back to life over and over. I died 3 times that day. I went to the lord each time, and he kept sending me back. It was the worst day of my life.

I woke up in a dumpster and realized that no one would find me. 2 days later the princable found me, and didn't know who i was. He took me to his home and introduced me to his wife and 2 kids (both in hollywood arts) and they helped me get my strength back. Only one part of my hair remained, 4 long, black, flaky strings of my once brown hair. I was permanetly changed.

2 months later, the family formally adopted me. Mr. West was the best dad ever. he was much better than my last dad (Uncle) who died of a haert attack right after mr. Wst told him that i died. I had two older sisters, and i loved it. then a year later, something went wrong. Mr. West found out the truth about me.

One day on the announcements he had Cat tell the school about what happened to me. It was horrific of what happened. That night i was looking at my body in the mirror and was looking at my scars. Mr. West walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. I saw his face in the mirror, and i jumped back in suprise. He was sad, and angry. he called his wife and my older sisters to the bathroom and told me to let the towel fall to the floor. they all saw my scars.

Mr. West and his family went out of the bathroom and i could hear them talking about what to do with me. I did the only thing i could think of doing. I pulled my panties, and bra back on. I put on my skirt, and my shirt, jacket, and shoes. I also took the towel that i had sround my body. I opened up the window, pulled myself out and then shut the window. I ran, and then ran faster as i saw Mr. West stick his head out the window and yell my name. I knew that he nad his family were broken, but i could not bear to stay there since the family knew about me.

A week later i was with a man for adopted me, he was my father. My real father, not my uncle. The SOB that harmed me in more ways than one. He was pissed to learn that his friend died, and that i didn't die. I took in all the punishment. I changed my hair color to black, and i lets the scars on my body stay. I went to the legaliztion office and changed my name from Janice to Jade. I put a jade color streak in my hair. I no longer wore my happy colors. I was forever changed.

Then one day i ran into Mr. West. I found out that he was still looking for me, 3 years after i ran away. I took him to a store, and we went to one of the closets there. After being with him for so long, i knew that this man was still my friend. I pulled up my shirt and took off my bra, and let my breats show. He sucks in a breath. "Oh, my. Janice, What have you done to yourself? And why did you run?" I told him everything, and also told him why i ran. "I ran becuase i didn't want you to be embarsed in me."

I remeber him saying that he still loved me as a child and said that i could come and stay with him whenever i wanted. I look across the hallway and see cat staring absently at me.

_flashback_(cats POV)

I remeber that fatfal day. Janice died right in front of my eyes. That next week i changed myself in more ways than one. I changed my hair to represent my bestfriend's blood that was spilled. I looked up on what happened to Janice.

_end flashback (for now)_

**I am gonna have to continue this in the next ch, aka, tomorrow. Oh yes, those men.**

**Evan B (Boyd) He always brings me down, Calls me a fking loser, and that i should never have even been born.**

**Nick J (Jarkack) He pulled a switch blade on me when i was in 1st grade. He pressed it up to my neck and threatened to hurt me if i told anyone. I told.**

**Moe L (Lester) He is the meaner version of Nick, and he is part of one of my novels. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is ch 3, and i hope that at least one of you could continue reading. Prob not.**

_flashback_

I remeber that fatfal day. Janice died right in front of my eyes. That next week i changed myself in more ways than one. I changed my hair to represent my bestfriend's blood that was spilled. I looked up on what happened to Janice.

She was my best friend, and i loved her. And she was gone. I remember Mr. West asking me if i wanted to retell my story. I did, and even though it broke my heart, i knew that it had to be done. Then the crime in the city had stopped.

I hid my pain behind a wall of joy. It sickened even me. No one could be that happy all the time. Yet as Tom said, i was one of the best actors he ever knew.

My family and i moved away to nappa Cal. It was great for a few years, but a month befire freshman year, we moved back towards hollywood arts.

When i arrived for the entrance exam, it was a talent show, i saw this one girl looking at me. It was just like the look that Janice gave me before she was killed. It read, _I am sorry._

Then we got paired together to sing a song. I knew that we would be great friends.

what could i do but try to be friend with everyone. Then Beck started getting abusive with Jade. Everyday she came back with a new bruise, a new cut, a new wound. I went up to him one day and demanded why he was beating her up so much. I should have ssen the hungerin his eyes.

He slammed me up agaianst the wall, and started groping me. "Jade wont fuck with me, so you will have to do." I grimanced as he pulled open my blouse, got ready to take off my bra.

Bang. i felt him hit the ground hard. There was jade, with a fresh cut on her faces, still bleeding. Ever since that day, J ade has been very protective of me, and i can't figure out why.

_end flashback_

(Change POV)

"Jade!"

I turn around to the name, and freeze in my tracks. It is her. I turn around really fast and bump into someone i didn't want to see. My dad's two friends, the ones who didn't die that day.

"Oh, well lookie here, its little J. Your all grown up now, and with out Mr. Tom to protect you."

I look back and see Cat trying to put the peices together, at least she is far enough away to where she can't hear what they are saying.

I set my bag on the ground, look at both of them, smile, then bolt out the doors.

I hear both of them following me, and i get ready to fight back, then, Bam. I ram into the last person i ever wanted to see. Moe. "Hey cupcake. How you doin? As you can see, i was never in that red car, i just let my look alike brother go in for me, oh but yes, i was the one who raped. you." He grabs my arms, and knees me in my liver.

I am shoved to the ground and i see Cat staring at me with horror. I know that she doesn't know that i am Janice, but she knows what is about to happen.

I push myself off the ground, and then stop, dead in my tracks. There is my dad, with the same gun that shot a bullet into my chest. "Hey pumpkin. Bout time we end this. You see, I got my best friends to go to your pathetic school, and prepare to fuck you. what i didnt expect was that my stupid brother would be there to stop you. So, that plan was failed. That is why i was so angry when you showed up at my doorstep that one night. But i took you in and got uou back up to stregnth.

Then i made sure that Moe was fine, along with Nick and Evan. I was right. They were just fine. So it seems as though, if you want something done youself, you have to do it yourself. Here is how its gonnna go. I am going to blow your head off, then me and my boys will fuck your body, and if we are still horny, we will fuck your little red head friend over there." I look over at Cat and my horror turns to absolute hate. Push his hand away, back away, and pull out a gun that i invented. One bullet will kill you, if placed in the right spot.

I aim at Moe, and shoot him in his dick. "haha, you pesky little shit. That does not hurt at all, in fact not im even more horn- AHHHHHH!" Blood starts to pour out of Moe's body, out of every hole except his mouth.

I fire at Nick and evan before they can get over the fact that Moe was dieing right before their eyes.

I look at my dad, and then drop my gun. I pull out a letter opener, and fling it at his face. Somehow he managed to move out of the way, and still fire the gun. But not at me. It was at my beautiful Cat. I stare in horror as the bullet travles toward Cat's head. then, a body moves in front of her. The stupid brit. Bang, his head exploads and his head is now like 9/11.

I pull out my favorie pair of siccors that Cat got me in my Sophmore year. I break them in half, hide one half up my sleve, and fling the other one at my dad. It sticks out of his leg. I walk foward as he hits the gound. Standing next to him, i realize that i would be going striaght to jail after this. So, i punch him in the face, and let the other half of the siccors fly into one of his eys, and out the other end of his head.

I look at Cat to make sure she is ok, Then run away.

(Change POV)

"Jade!"

I stare as Jade runs away from me, and everything she worked so hard for. She is running from her past. I i think that she knew Janice better than even me.

-skip time-

it is 2 days away from graduation, and everyday i look for Jade to walk through that door. It has been 2 weeks since Jade ran away. I look around the classroom and sigh. No one likes me anymore. More than half the school went and killed themselves. Beck was one of the first. he put a bullet through is head. Tori left for britian, to meet the rest of one direction. All of this was done to ensure that one direction's voice would always be heard. Robby is still here, but he doesnt talk to me anymore.

I look out the window, and my heart stops. There is Jade.

I sneak out of the classroom, and walk out behind a tree. I look at Jade's back, and see that there are new bruises, scars, and cuts. What has she been doing.

I walk foward and stand right behind her.

"Jade?"

**That is the end of the ch. Sorry it took my 2 days instead of one. I have been having depression issues, so i ttok a break from everything, even from uploading videos to youtube.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last ch of this story. Jade reveals all, then the sequel will go over what happens after.**

"Jade?"

I turn around and look at the speaker. My heart does summersaults, but breaks at the same time too.

"OMG. Jade, what the hell happened to you?" "I started living in the streets again." "AGAIN?"

I look at the girl that i have always loved. "Follow me to my secret hiding place, and i will explain everything."

I walk around until i find it. The lake i stayed at for 3 weeks when i was in freshman year. I jump into the lake, grab one of the wooden doors that were left around here, and open it. barely any water made it through the door. I waited for Cat to come and join me. Together we walked down the passage, after i closed the door, and came upon my kitchen. "You can sit anywhere you wish, it is safe." I walk around till i find the light system. The lights blare up, and i finally feel at home.

"Jade, what is this place?" "Home. It was my home when i was gone for those three weeks in freshman year." She takes in a breath.

"I am going to go and sit on my bed, and you can come in when you are ready." I sit down, and it felt like almost 2 seconds later Cat walked in, and sat down on the bed, just like she did before i died.

I laugh to myself. "Why are you laughing at me?" "Cuase you havent changed at all, Kitty Cat." She turns around and looks at me with shock. "How do you know that? only my best friend knew that nickname."

"I should start from the begining." She nods her head, and i take a deep breath.

"I always knew that i would hurt you in a way. That is why i was hesitant to become your friend. And im not talking about hollywood arts. I saw you die when i died. I was raped in front of you, and know that that must have been horrible for you."

"who put you up to this? Was it my dad? Or Mr. west? Who told you those things!?" I sigh to myself and watch Cat get up to leave.

"Cat, please don't leave. I need you to know the truth." I pull off my shirt, and i see Cat grimance. There are burn marks all over my body, and Cta is starting to panic.

"Stop lying!" she wailed.

I unclip my bra and let it fall to the floor. That is when i know that she knows that i wasnt lying.

On my left breast is an **X** and onmy right is a bullet wound.

"J-J-Jade?" "No, Janice." "B-B-But h-How?"

"I survived the death put on to me. Moe threw me into one of the empty dumpsters. Mr. West found me a few days later, and he and his family formally adopted me. Then, one day, they found out and i ran. I lived on the streets for years. Then i found my real dad, lived with him, and changed my name from Janice Wayne to Jade West."

I realize that Cat is staring at my breats, and thoughts start flying through my brain. "Are you, you know, a lesbian?" "I wouldn't know Cat, The only person i ever liked, died just like i did, but we are both alive." "Can you ever be impegnated?" I look away from Cat.

"he damaged me a too young of an age. I can never be pregnant." "Cat, after tonight, we will probably never see each other again. I got a full ride scholarship, and i have to leave tomorrow."

-skip time-

We fell asleep togther, and i loved being in the arms of my best friend. She will always be there for me, and that is exactly how i want it to be.

**that is the end of this story, and the next one will be started soon. Trust me though, if you couldnt read this one, then you wont' be able to read the next one. **

**-Jackdude3006 signing off for now.**


End file.
